


Training Night

by Fenris30



Series: The Afterparty [4]
Category: Tekken
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lemon, Oral Sex, PWP, Rimming, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4560684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenris30/pseuds/Fenris30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sergei had been on the job again a few days, coming back to the Rochefort manor, as he was hired on for a bit of time to be his usual job of acting bodyguard. With Mr. Rochefort away again and Sergei left to protect Lili at the manor, she decides to go watch him train a bit and then get a bit of sparring in, as they would. Naturally, she was hoping it would turn into something else...and so did he. </p><p>The fourth story in 'The Afterparty' fun little PWP ongoing series I do with them on the side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training Night

Lili stood off to the side of the training room, watching Sergei as she liked to do.

He was back at the manor; Lili's father was off on another trip, and Sergei had been doing such a fine job that he was back to watch her. He was gone for a few days to watch over one of Mr. Rochefort's meetings in Rome, but had returned right after.

They had stayed apart for now; he had only been back for two days and they figure that it might be good to play it discreet.

Especially after that time they had on the plane. Lili thought back to that and shivered; she missed his touch and his pleasure, very much.

Now she was behaving and watching him train, though given that he wore training shorts and nothing else this was a bit difficult. Lili had a surprising amount of self-control; she did not feel like some sex-starved maniac or anything of that nature. She probably could have just walked up to her room and lay down. Sergei was a type whom could keep excellent control as well, so he may not even had gone to 'bother' her.

But she enjoyed fighting, and Sergei would teach her some things from time to time; namely how to disarm foes in various ways. She knew that he likely took it a little easier with her-he was trained to kill, not spar, and she she knew he took it easy in the tournament itself-but she always enjoyed it. She could tell by the look on his face he did as well. He loved her tenacity and how she would never give up on a maneuver until she learned it.

He liked being close to her, too.

Today he had come down to the room for his usual harder training. He was attacking the heaviest bag they had; the chains at the top-which they added more to after the last time he tore it down-as hard as he could. He could hear the strain coming from the ceiling as he swung around to hit it with another ferocious roundhouse kick.

Lili giggled; she had a feeling the thing would go flying soon. He was attacking the bag at full strength now and despite the extra precautions taken, she started to consider getting a few new training items that could withstand his blows. When he was at full strength, she loved to watch him even more. She knew what he could do. He never wore any sort of gloves or padding; he never needed it. She imagined it would be more to protect someone else, but no one would spar with him at the manor-all of the other guards she could tell were a bit scared of him. She would, but she knew he wouldn't try to actually hurt her.

He continued to strike and kick the bag, when finally he let loose with the roundhouse she had seen him use in the past; one that she heard could kill a man in a single blow.

With a terrific _crash,_ the bag finally went flying.

Sergei stood back, nodding almost in satisfaction; it was as if he had been _trying_ to smash the thing down. Lili giggled in the background. Sergei turned, looking at her out of the corner of his eye, a small smirk appearing on his face. A sudden and slight wave of affection washed over him, as would happen these days when he saw her.

He said nothing; he simply stretched his arms out and walked over. She looked him up and down. His dark gray training shorts were not very long, and she smiled. She came in a more training-friendly outfit; a tank top and a pair of shorts, though she had walked downstairs in a robe with a towel, as if she was going to indeed train and then sit in the pool afterward if her servants wondered. She was, indeed, planning on training.

Perhaps she _was_ thinking of something more, though she would have denied it if asked.

It had been over a week since they had actually done anything, given Sergei's work beforehand. Lili was admittedly a _tiny_ bit frustrated at this point. She missed his touch...and much more.

He smirked down at her, touching under her chin gently as he would do.

“Come to train?” he asked.

She nodded. “Don't hit me as hard as you did that bag. We need to get them to put it back _again_.”

“Get stronger chains.” He shrugged.

“Don't hit it so hard.” She liked to tease him.

Sergei just snorted before sparing her a fast kiss; he then walked back over to the mats. Lili followed, taking the robe off. Sergei looked her up and down. She thought she saw him lick his lips slightly, but she wasn't sure.

Being deprived of one another's company went both ways, after all. As always, it wasn't that Sergei couldn't resist.

It was that, given the chance, he didn't _want_ to.

“What should we do today?” Lili asked, stretching out.

“We can expand on the locks I taught you.”

She nodded. She liked the joint locks; they were different from her own style, and she felt like she had a better grasp of them these days. They had come in handy for her a few times. A couple of the guards who sparred with her were taken by surprise, much to her amusement.

They trained for awhile; Lili often ending up on the ground, though Sergei was not overly harsh on her. He did not patronize her, but he also knew it was simple training and he was not in a military bullring. She appreciated this; while she liked to go full force she didn't fancy being on the end of Sergei's bigger hits.

A few times they locked close; they slid apart, albeit a bit slower each time. Lili could not deny she was enjoying this session for more than just the training.

At one point, Sergei had her down on her side, his gigantic legs twisted around hers after a takedown. His arm around her waist, he began to slide it off...but she slid it back and laughed.

“Maybe a break,” she said.

She heard the low chuckle in his throat; the voice that she loved to hear. “Are the doors locked?”

“I don't know.” She hadn't thought of that.

Sergei thought for a moment...before shrugging and starting to tug off her shorts. Lili squealed, moving about on the mat moving back a bit. She giggled.

_He's not even bothering checking._

It had been awhile for both of them...he seemed to almost have a hunger about him. His huge hands ran over her torso and legs as he finished tugging down her shorts...

...Only to get a slightly bigger smirk when he realized she was not wearing underwear. He raised an eyebrow.

Lili just shrugged, giving him a knowing smile. She _was_ sort of coming down here for more than one reason.

He climbed over her, lowering himself to kiss her deeply finally; they had not even gotten to kiss yet since his return. She wrapped her arms tightly around him, pulling him closer. Her legs wrapped around his waist and squeezed; his low moan made her sigh after the kiss broke a moment. He loved her long, toned legs...especially when they were wrapped around him in some manner.

He had missed kissing her-it hadn't been the longest time, but when one gets used to having something, they can begin to miss it. Working for the family had put him in close contact with Lili often enough that he had grown very attached; his duties were his own, but ever since they had that afterparty after the bout-and then re-ignited what they had after the cruise he worked on-it was definitely a thing they had together.

After he kissed her again, he sat up a little, leaning over to tease her lips with his tongue as his finger slid between her legs to part her; he felt how wet she was already. He looked down with her, an evil glint appearing in his eye as he glanced downward, stroking her a few moments gently; her moans growing louder.

She was wondering when he was going to stop the teasing, but she knew how much he liked it. Though given that he did not get up to check the door, she figured that he may decide to get down to whatever he wanted to do soon.

She exhaled deeply as he drew his finger back; raising an eyebrow again he kissed her once more on the lips and trailed down. She still had her tank top on, but he didn't mind; what he wanted was already exposed. He traced his hand up to her mound and stroked it with his thumb; he leaned back, kneeling between her legs. He glanced down a moment, still smirking.

She always looked so good to him. He thought again about locking the door, but while he wasn't forgetting any of his duties...he wasn't caring too much about anything else at the moment except for what was in front of him.

He slid down low to kiss her stomach. He remembered on their private jet how he had set her to writhing around quickly on the desk; he knew he could do that again. He kissed her mound; lightly at first, several times. One hand traced over the outside of her thigh as his other opened her slightly, allowing his tongue better access...which he started to take advantage of.

_He's not wasting time,_ Lili thought absently as she threw her head back to moan at the sensation that felt beyond amazing.

Sergei dipped his head low, having parted her with his thumb as his tongue began so slide around more intensely between her legs; he coated it with her taste, as she had grown very wet already. He suspected if he wanted to he could get her off very quickly...but he also wondered where the fun was in that.

Lili giggled uncontrollably while squealing at the feel of his tongue tracing around, flicking over her clit occasionally as he poked it inside afterward, pressing his mouth closer. After a few moments of rubbing his tongue around, sucking gently at her for a moment, he pulled back, breathing heavily. She noticed how hard he was through his training shorts, which were a bit tight. He pulled himself free to give him some breathing room.

She smiled up at him, her lids heavy. She was just getting started. “We...should get the door.”

He smirked, nodding. He leaned forward to give her a fast lick before standing and quickly walking over, locking it, and coming back. He repositioned himself, nuzzling at her thigh a few moments before moving back between her legs. He couldn't believe he was about to completely settle down before locking the door...but he was human. He never failed in his duty, nor did he disobey orders.

He was never  _told_ not to touch Lili, after all.

Lili wrapped her legs around him as she lay back on the mat; she suspected underneath was going to be very wet afterward. Between the multiple orgasms she knew he would give her and his own bodily fluids she didn't want to know, but she didn't think about it too hard...especially right now. She bit her lip, trying not to cry out as he went particularly rough, though in an extremely pleasant way.

Sergei continued with the foreplay; it was one of his favorite things, after all. It turned him on to no end; between the intimacy of the act, her scent, and her taste. Her actions-the way she would write around at his pleasure-was likewise beautiful. He had a nice view of her body, and would often meet her gaze as he performed on her. He had gotten quite experienced at this with her.

Lili felt herself begin to come; she held onto his hair and kept thrusting her hips toward his mouth as he held her close. He licked faster and faster, directly on her clit, until she moaned loudly and let go. He licked until he felt her stop her thrusts, finally laying back and panting. He sat up a moment, licking his lips.

She smiled down. “Thank you,” she said. She suddenly felt stupid.  _Why did I just thank him? How many times has he done this to me at this point?_

Sergei only chuckled. He nuzzled at her waist, resting his head on her upper thigh. He closed his eyes, seemingly relaxing for some moments, occasionally kissing her lightly.

_ He loves to do that afterward,  _ she thought. She found it sort of cute. She loved the feeling of oral; while she never told any of her friends about who she was involved with in her own sex life, she often heard they liked different things; sometimes she and the girls would have some wine and get a bit talkative. A lot of them liked straight up sex; while absolutely everything Sergei did to her felt good she  _particularly_ liked what he could do with his tongue. Besides feeling better than she could describe, there was something about how much he seemed to enjoy it that turned her on even more.

He slid closer to her midsection again to flick his tongue around some more...and then did something that made her squeal. He gently turned her over, positioning her so she was on her knees; when she felt him begin to tease further back, she squealed far too loudly than she would have wanted to. Her head slowly sank to the mat and her face flushed from the sudden and extremely intimate teasing; though she could not deny it felt _very_ good.

Sergei wanted to explore Lili some more; he did not mind, she took extremely good care of her body, and he would gladly pleasure her in about any way. He enjoyed this; he bent lower to tease around her clit again, picking up some of the wetness there to bring it back. His hands massaged her hips and thighs as he teased her.

Lili continued to shudder and moan; her breathing growing heavier as he teased her back and forth. When he would move forward-back to her midsection and clit-there was a whole new sensation in this position. She thought for a few moments that this would be a  _really interesting position_ to be caught in, but then remembered the door was indeed locked. Her thoughts soon turned back to pleasure though; she felt him push a bit closer and tease her highly sensitive clit some more.

He went back to tease her up a little higher again for a short while, particularly the sensitive spot in between. She gasped and bit her lip when he did this, trying desperately not to cry out like she did last time, lest one of the servants that may be cleaning up this area nearby hear her and wonder if something was amiss.

Finally, after a few more moments of teasing, he rolled her back over to her back, lifted her midsection up and pressed his mouth close to her again, sucking her clit roughly and thrusting his tongue up inside of her. He was so horny right now that he wanted to do something, anything, but right now he wanted to get her off again.

Lili managed to sit up on her elbows during Sergei's more intense ministrations, tapping his head, He looked up a moment, pulling back, releasing her clit from his mouth slowly. She shuddered, motioning for him to come upward. She smirked.

Sergei figured out what she wanted to do and smiled. He positioned himself on his side, with his legs toward her head...after removing his shorts. He moaned low as she repositioned to take him into her mouth slowly as they lay side by side; he maneuvered his head back between her legs to continue where he left off. He began by licking her a bit more slowly as she took him deep; he moaned as he felt her work.

She quite liked this these days-she loved to get him to be vocal, which he was with her...albeit vocal in his way. She lightly licked up and down his member; she tasted the slight saltiness from the fact he was so turned on. She had brought protection in the pocket of the robe-just in case something had happened-but she wanted to try to please him for as long as she thought he could take it. She had been with him enough now that she had an idea of when to stop. It was, of course, difficult for her to concentrate whenever she felt him suck and nip lightly at her, his tongue was giving her incredible pleasure.

She repositioned her head to be slightly on his thigh, as he did the same. She continued tracing her tongue around the the tip; flicking it quickly over it a few moments, listening to him moan slightly louder as he slowed his own pleasure down a few moments. She liked having her head here...resting on his leg in particular. She couldn't help it.

Deciding to be a little...more bold with him, so to speak, she traced her finger back slightly to begin teasing a _particularly_ sensitive spot with two of her slim fingers as she took him deeply. He moaned deeply; this time it lasted for a few moments as he suddenly stopped most of his ministrations except for some somewhat slow licks up and down her. His breathing grew heavy. She didn't notice the small smirk he got on his face as he continued.

When she decided to tease the same area with her tongue quickly, she heard a sound that she had never heard come from him...and probably never would again, she regretted.

She teased him for awhile like this before pulling back; she took it easy on him as she cried out softly. She felt him sucking at her clit again, his tongue swirling around it, as he drove to make her come one more time. He wanted her taste in his mouth again before releasing himself. It did not take long at this point, as their mutual pleasure had left them incredibly turned on. Sergei was surprised he had been able to last after what she had done.

She gasped, thrusting her hips toward him as her hands wrapped around his enormous legs; she pressed her head against one as she bit her lip in pleasure. She felt herself come more strongly this time; she could tell by the soft sounds and his fast licking that he was trying to get as much as he could.

He released her after some more moments of teasing as he lay back on the mat...which would _definitely_ need cleaning after this. She rolled off, sitting up for a moment as she caught her breath; she did not bother with her shirt. It could stay on for this. It was so small and light it didn't matter anyway. She knew she couldn't wait too long...just in case. They had already taken longer than they had planned with foreplay, but that was nothing new for them it seemed. They always got carried away when it came to that. Not that either of them minded.

Sergei settled back, licking his lips and wiping his mouth; Lili giggled at this as she handed him what she had brought. He eyed it with a smirk, looking up at her as he prepared.

“Brought this to training?”

Lili shrugged, a slightly evil grin forming on her lips. Sergei returned it. He lay back, allowing Lili to position on him, settling down after a few moments with a sigh as she sat there, a leg on either side of him, and squeezed a bit. He moaned, his hands running down her toned thighs and stomach as he looked her up and down, the look on his face turning almost affectionate. She began riding him; starting slowly to let him last a small while as her actions took him almost to the brink on it's own; the fact he had his head between her legs for _quite_ some time before that turned things almost painful. For most men, it _would_ have been painful, but Sergei was pretty good at dealing with that sort of thing.

He closed his eyes, thrusting upward, matching her rhythm; her moans grew a bit louder as this position enabled him to be quite deep inside of her-and Sergei was _far_ from being a small man. She smiled softly down at him for a moment as he looked up, he raised his eyebrow and pulled her closer, thrusting faster and faster; she could feel he was going to come soon.

More thrusts and a low, shaking moan escaped his throat; he nipped at her neck lightly as he finally came, thrusting faster and faster as he released himself finally; it felt _incredibly_ good after everything. He growled low, thrusting as he finished off; he shivered once and held onto her as she tried to catch her breath.

They finally broke apart, Lili rolling off of him off to the side; the two lay on the mat, with her crawling up under his arm. She felt like a mess right now, but incredibly satisfied. She did not want to look at the mat right now, as she was too comfortable. She felt Sergei's hand gently running through her hair as he looked down, smirking. He raised his eyebrow, chuckling low.

Lili smiled up at him, leaning in to bury her face in his side, giggling. She didn't know what came over her that moment. She'd have never let anyone do that to her before, let alone try it, but Sergei was so different for her.

He sat up, playing with her hair for a moment. He leaned down to kiss her lightly on the mouth.

“I think we should go upstairs.”

Lili nodded. “Let's clean up here first. We can leave separately.”

They did just that; spending about twenty minutes, they managed to get the place looking exactly as it did before they left. There were showers and facilities nearby of course, so they were able to clean it rather easily. It wasn't _that_ bad, all told, though it was bad enough. Lili had the all-too-familiar pleasant ache in her groin that she had whenever they were together.

They showered afterward; Sergei had idly almost decided to do something more to her while they were in the shower, but he decided against it for discretion's sake. They would have the night, most likely; he could sneak into her room rather easily.

After the shower, Lili kissed him quickly, departing for her room. He hit a few bags, making like he had been training for awhile if anyone came by to check on things.

 

–

 

About three hours had passed, and Sergei sat in one of the large lounge chairs in Lili's enormous room, looking out the window. He had undressed down to his camo trousers only; one leg up on the other chair. Lili ran her hand down it as she walked by; she couldn't help it. He smirked at her as he sipped his drink.

It was late, and the servants were asleep. There were a few that had an early shift-starting around four AM-and of course Lili could contact any if needed, but for now the house was basically theirs. There were guards outside on the grounds, as well, but they never went to Lili's room unless she asked.

She giggled as she sat on the arm of the chair, running a few fingers through his hair. It was soft, as always. She wouldn't have guessed a person like him would have such nice hair, but he did.

“Stay here tonight?”

He nodded. “I'll leave before four.”

She guided his head to rest under her arm as she sat on the arm of the chair. He obliged, smiling softly.

They stayed in that position awhile, both deeply enjoying it. After a time, he turned his head to kiss her side once after lifting up her shirt. He followed with a few more, smirking up at her again.

Lili's smile turned slightly evil as she shivered.

_I think he's trying to tell me something..._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hee. I like adding to 'The Afterparty.' Sometimes I just like to add to my little PWP series without any need for stuff like, deep overarching plot. When I just want to let these two have at it in a nice and smutty way. >:-3
> 
> And yeah, they probably totally had more fun later that night. Why not?


End file.
